Band Drama
by EriAmore
Summary: Just a quick one-shot based on an 'imagine your OTP' thing I saw. It's itacest, and I am ashamed. Kindof nsfw but not really.


It was the night after one of their gigs. Lovino and the rest of the band members were driving out in their bus to a bar in order to celebrate what was only the beginning of their group's first tour. Arthur, their guitar player, was rambling on about what all the other members needed to improve. His heart was in the right place, Lovino was sure, but he could be such a tight-ass. Francis, their keyboardist, was quick to shutting the brit up by making a sly comment about how his strings were wound too tight; and not necessarily the guitar's.

This got the other two members, Antonio and Gilbert, laughing alongside their friend as they watched the guitar player's look of shock as he tried to form a comeback. Antonio was their second guitarist and backup vocalist, and Gilbert was their bass player. He was also their self-proclaimed band leader, and no one bothered to say anything about it since he did tend to snag all of their gigs. Lovino was the drummer of the group. It's what felt natural to him, and he loved leading the beat of the songs they played. This just left his brother, Feliciano.

Feliciano was their lead singer, and Lovino could argue that his voice put angels' to shame. Currently, the younger Italian was trying hard to stay awake as he sat next to his brother in the back. Lovino was tired too, but obviously not as much as the other. Feliciano kept jolting awake after dozing off several times, and eventually gave in to just resting against his brother with a sigh.

"Do we have to go out with the others tonight?" He asked, his honey brown eyes looking up at his older brother. "I really want to be in bed right now." Lovino glanced down at him before giving a small shrug.

"If you want to walk to the hotel, be my guest." This earned him a pout and a soft whine. Feliciano then leaned over to whisper into his brother's ear.

"But I want to be in bed with _you_." He said quietly so the others didn't hear. Lovino only blushed, knowing exactly what Feliciano was hinting at. It wasn't really a secret that the two were together, but dealing with a horny Feliciano while surrounded by their fellow band members wasn't something he wanted to do.

"Not now, Feliciano." Was all he managed to grumble out before he had Feliciano crawling into his lap and wrapping his arms around the his neck. After checking to make sure everyone else was still distracted at the front of the bus, Lovino finally gave in and snaked his arms around his brother.

"You're such a pain, you know that?" Lovino said, though there was no real irritation in his words. Feliciano only gave him a sleepy grin before leaning over to connect their lips.

They shared a few slow, gentle kisses that soon turned into Feliciano trailing his hands up the back of Lovino's shirt, gently raking his nails down his bare skin as Lovino caught his brother's lip between his teeth. Feliciano almost let out a moan, but Lovino was quick to capture his lips in another rough kiss before the sound could escape him. As he pulled away, Feliciano reached up and tangled a hand in his brother's hair to pull him in again but Lovino diverted and instead started trailing kisses along Feliciano's neck. Feliciano bit back a moan and rolled his hips into Lovino's, making Lovino bite gently on the skin beneath his lips, and he could feel his brother's hand trail dangerously close to his curl-

"Ahem!" Lovino snapped out of his actions immediately and looked up at the source of the voice. An irritated pair of green eyes and messy blonde hair were what greeted him, and made his face pale at being caught.

"What the hell?! Couldn't wait 'till you were alone, yeah!?" Arthur snapped, glaring at the two. Feliciano looked over at the brit, annoyed that they had been interrupted and promptly flipped him off. This just made him scoff and storm off back to the others. Lovino sighed and was about to say something when he was greeted with Feliciano's lips against his own once more.

"Really?" He questioned once they had parted, only to be answered with a sly smile from the other.

"He's gone now." Feliciano chimed, wrapping his arms around his brother once more and began kissing at his neck.

Lovino just sighed. "You're too impatient."


End file.
